


Days Gone By

by sleepyjeesh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Character, Memory Loss, Post-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjeesh/pseuds/sleepyjeesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw-Hat crew disappears from the face of the earth, leaving the world in a frenzy. Until Law discovers a nearly-dead Luffy in the water and heals him back to life. But the problems run deeper than expected, and recovery becomes a long road for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely Post-Dressrosa, some time after they have separated and dissolved the alliance. (But true friendships never die yo peace).

It was pouring on deck. Thick grey smog smothered the skies overhead, leaking not even an iota of unsullied sunlight. But despite the foreboding climate, the clouds did not threaten a storm on this tranquil mid-day. The tides graced the area with calm and they sailed listlessly on windless, settled seas.

"Captain!" Bepo called. "We should submerge soon. The coming fog is going to hinder our visibility."

Law was no navigator but he could make his own predictions from the moisture in the air. Fog was tricky, its low visibility meant not being able to see any other ships or threats that might emerge until it was too late. It would be best not to remain so vulnerable out in the open seas, but the ship needed to surface once a day to replenish the oxygen, and it was rare to find a patch that wasn't plagued with storms in these parts of the Grand Line, even if it was still raining buckets.

"In a minute. I'll go up and keep a lookout in the meantime." Law headed up outside onto the soggy, empty deck. Within seconds, his feet were drenched. Standing by the railing, he watched the area for enmities, disregarding sight and relying mostly on instinct and hearing. The sea was quiet enough that he'd be able to hear the crashing of waves, even through the showers around him.

It wasn't as though any common enemy would pose a threat, should one show up to challenge them. There were very few who could stand a chance in the face of the infamous Heart Pirates. But Law was ever cautious. There were plenty of those pirates who let their fame get to their head, letting down their guards and ultimately leading themselves to their own demise. Law wouldn't allow that fate to come to his crew. He wasn't as reckless as...

Lowering his gaze to the floorboards, he watched the rainwater pooling around his boots. It was only a chance glimpse that he saw it when he did. With the oncoming fog and heavy rain, he might have missed it had he altered his position in the slightest direction. But he managed to catch it in the corner of his eye.

That straw hat floating on the surface of the sea.

 

\---

 

"...Not dead."

Law suppressed a scowl, pressing his lips into a thin white line. His hands were busy wiping down the mix of seawater and blood that stained his forearms. "I'd say it was pretty damn close to it. If I hadn't found him when I did, he'd be kissing the seabed right about now."

After the initial resuscitation from drowning, they had to go straight into surgery and perform a blood transfusion. Straw-Hat couldn't utter a word throughout the entire process, he was barely even conscious before the anesthesia kicked in. It was an all too familiar scene.

Now they stood outside the room where Straw-Hat rested. "A - are you alright, Captain?" Shachi asked.

Law felt the sweat running down the back of his neck, but that was nothing unusual after an operation. He felt he had to struggle to focus, but that might've been because of the seawater that Straw-Hat threw up on him. It hadn't shaken Law, who'd worked under worse conditions on his voyages throughout the Grand Line. (The prickle of _seawater_ \- it had filled his lungs - vomiting blood and water - there was _so much..._ ) "I believe I'm not the one you should be asking."

"But he's pulled through, yeah?" His subordinate said with clear, abundant faith in his captain's abilities.

In all honesty, it was too early to tell. As always, there was never a guarantee when it came to surgery. Law might have been confident to announce Straw-Hat's recovery if it had been as simple as bruises and bleeding, but the seawater had seeped into his wounds and weakened his body's functions. Straw-Hat could have been in the water for hours, and the extent of the damage to the brain was unknown. "I don't know how long his heart stopped for," he admitted without meaning to.

Shachi paled. "Captain..."

Law glanced down the corridor. "What's keeping him alive right now is the ship's life support system and that insatiable will of his to survive. The only thing I can do now is give him antibiotics and hopefully prevent an infection." Hastily throwing away the towel drenched in blood and water, he turned and marched away from the patient's room.  "We'll see if the will of D survives soon enough."

 

\---

 

 **HEADLINE: STRAW HAT PIRATES GONE MISSING!**  
_Rumored to have been on the trail of Gol D. Roger's lost treasure, ONE PIECE,_  
                                  _the Straw Hat Pirates have disappeared without a trace from the face of the_  
_world. Marines and Pirates alike are on the hunt for any clues as to their_  
_whereabouts, as the members of the Straw-Hats are currently the most..._

Setting the newspaper down, Law asked, "Have you been able to contact his crew?"

Penguin shook his head. "It's a dead line. Their Den Den Mushi is most likely damaged."

Law could almost feel angry. Where were the rest of the Straw-Hats when their Captain was left in such a wrecked state? But Law knew how trustworthy the Straw-Hats were, which only meant that a terrible fate must have befallen the crew to leave their Captain knocking on death's door.

"Captain, today's newspaper..."

"I've read it." Law kept his expression stoic. "From what I'm able to gather, the Straw-Hat Pirates were in the midst of their journey when they came across a vital clue about the coordinates of One Piece. Something occurred between then and now, which resulted in the disappearance of the crew, as well as the separation of their Captain. Word got out and now everyone and their mother is out for the Straw-Hat crew and the information they hold."

"Not to mention the Four Emperors...." said Penguin.

"We can't forget about all those pissed off pirates. And yet with the whole world scouring for them, nobody can find anything." Until Law just happened to stumble upon the main man himself. It was too strange to suspect it to be fate's workings. But for the time being, he had to hope the rest of the Straw-Hats were all safe. Their enemies outnumbered their allies, but those affiliated with them were loyal to a fault, and they wouldn't think to betray.

The difficult part came when Straw-Hat woke up.

Shattered ribs or not, his broken physical state would do nothing to stop him once he found out his entire crew was missing. Law was certain the man wouldn't last a day if those wounds reopened. Then again, that was _if_ he ever woke up. He had fallen into a coma right after the operation and it was impossible to tell if he would not just pass away in his sleep. Law kept ever vigilant by his bedside, though he could do nothing more than keep watch and record his condition.

But by some miracle shtick the boy had going for him, it only took a week for him to open his eyes.

Shachi came bursting into the Captain's quarters. "Captain! H - he's _awake_!"

Law stood up abruptly, wasting no time in marching past his crew member and down the hall in the direction of the patient's room. "How's his condition?"

"Wait, Captain!" He said, slowing Law's hurried pace. "There's a problem."

Law figured that much. "Have the men restrain him if he's kicking up a fuss. He is not to move around for another week at least. If it gets dire, I'll hold him down and chain him to the bed myself."

"That's not it," said Shachi, appearing distressed. "He hasn't moved from the bed because of his injuries...but there's something else. Straw-Hat Luffy...seems to have lost his memories."

The skid of his boots made a deafening sound. Law wheeled around to face down his crew member. "What do you mean by that? Are we talking full-blown amnesia?"

"No...he still knows his name and his hometown. But he doesn't seem to remember anything about the Grand Line...or his crew."

Amnesia wasn't that unusual when dealing with head injuries, Straw-Hat's hair had been matted with blood when they found him, it was only reasonable to deduce that he had suffered a nasty blow. The issue here was how long this shock would last, and whether it was truly temporary or not. For Straw-Hat, no personal fate could be worse than forgetting all about his friends and adventures.

"Were you the only one to speak to him?" Law asked.

Shachi nodded.

Law ordered one passing crew member to guard the patient's room and not to let anyone in or out. "Tell me everything that's been said between the two of you since he woke up," he said, returning to the urgent matter at hand.

"When I walked into the room, he was already awake and he asked me if I was the one who saved him from the whirlpool. I told him that Captain saved his life, and he was safely aboard the ship now. But he seemed surprised, and said thanks even though he didn't know you. I thought it was weird he didn't recognize your name, so I asked him how he felt and what had happened to put him in this state. He replied that his rowboat had gotten caught up in a giant whirlpool right after he departed his village. He said...he was on his way to gather up a crew to head to the Grand Line with...!"

Law's mind processed the information quickly and he knew what had to be done. Nodding in comprehension, he set forth his plan, "Inform the rest of the crew of Straw-Hat's condition, but under no circumstance are they to allow him to discover the reality of his situation. Clear out the newspapers, papers dating anywhere in the past three years, or anything pertaining to the Straw-Hat crew. We need to keep him in the dark about everything's that he's forgotten."

"Uh - yes. B - but just out of curiosity...why, Captain? Wouldn't it be easier to tell him the truth?"

Law scowled. "What do you think would happen if that guy found out he was missing years worth of memories - of all his precious comrades and adventures? Do you think he'd stay put?" He ground his teeth together. "With the entire world hunting for all those dubbed Straw-Hat, he wouldn't last a day in his weakened state. No memories means that he's lost his strength." For the first time since the death of his brother, Straw-Hat Luffy was vulnerable.

But he wasn't alone.

"Then...what are we going to do? Surely we aren't going to _help_ him...? He's our enemy!"

Law's face was stern as he stared down a shrinking Shachi, then he quickly turned away, his expression stony. "That may be true...but I owe that man a debt. As long as I am Captain of this ship, Straw-Hat Luffy is under the Heart Pirates' protection. Is that clear?"

Shachi immediately straightened up. "Y - yes, sir!"

"Good. Now go inform the rest of the crew. I'll be busy for the next hour." Law walked towards the patient's room with a set determination. He didn't save Straw-Hat's life once just to have him die on his watch again. "I have an enemy to attend to."

 

\---

 

He remembered darkness and the stifling stench of seawater as it engulfed his body and replaced his breaths with liquid; transforming into burning fire that coursed through his veins - _unthinkable pain down his spine, his chest, all over_. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts_. Can't breathe - can't see - can't move - stuck inside this cramped space. _Get me OUT. OUT. HELP._ _He needed help_ \- he was alone. Where was his cre - _Ace_? Would save him - always saved him when he was hurting, because that's what a big brother did.

What was his name again?

_You're such a cry-baby, Luffy!_

Oh right.

 Tired. Arms felt heavy. Ow.

Thinking was too tiring. Might as well not. Who needs brain power anyways? Maybe should open eyes - ow, ow, too bright. _Okay_ , maybe not. Sun was too bright. But there wasn't any wind.

Lots of beeping though.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Oh right, he forgot he was inside a ship. What's-his-face with the hat and jumper told him so. He had been saved from that dastardly whirlpool - man's greatest foe - after escaping in a flimsy barrel. In hindsight, that might have been a bad idea. Note to self: do not attempt again. Eh...who was he kidding, he probably would.

"Thanks fer savin me...mister hat-dude," he garbled.

There was no reply.

Opening his eyes, he lifted his head off the pillow and saw a stranger in a funny hat (that was different from the other hat) sitting at the foot of his bed, staring at him with intense eyes.

"...Not dis hat," slurred Luffy, pointing at the stranger. "The other hat. Lez furry. But I like yours better. Not as good as my hat but it'll do. Hey! Where's my hat? Oh, there it is." Luffy looked to the right to find his treasured hat resting on the bedside table.

The stranger in the funny hat arched a brow (Ace sometimes did that when he observed Luffy's antics) but it went back down swiftly, defaulting to an emotionless look Luffy didn't like. The stranger had his elbows resting on his knees with his fingers entwined together, looking awfully cautious in the presence of a bedridden man.

"Morphine's got you feeling woozy," said the stranger suddenly. "Your body will seem sluggish at first, but it should be wearing off right about now, and slowly the pain will start returning. But according to my estimations, something of this caliber shouldn't be too unbearable for you."

Luffy paused for a moment to co-ordinate his blinking. "Uhh...Wha? I don' really get what you're saying...but okay." With his face twisted up in pain, he tried to sit up in his bed at the very least. But even that proved to be impossible when his body's blood seemed to be weighed down with lead. "Ow! Ow! Owww! What's up with my body?!" Did that whirlpool affect him that much?

"I found you half-dead, floating on a piece of wood in the middle of East Blue. I suspect that whirlpool must have sent you flying at a coral reef at great speed to have sustained the damage that you did. My crew member informed me you tried to escape in a barrel just before you lost consciousness." He seemed amused, though he didn't show it. "Clever. That quick decision might just have saved your life."

" _Coral_? I wouldn't get hurt by something like that!" Luffy spluttered, clearly offended by the very notion.

The stranger grinned crookedly. "I suppose not. But as a Devil-fruit user, you're quite susceptible to damage when fully submerged in the ocean. You nearly died from all the water that entered your body."

Luffy thought he could still taste the prickle of seawater on his tongue. It felt unpleasant and gross. "Ugh...yeah. Hey - wait, how'd you know I'm a Devil-fruit user?"

"Of course I'd figure that much out. I'm the one who operated on you, after all."

"Really? So you saved my life, huh? I really owe you one!" Luffy swiveled his head from side to side to take a good look at the room around him. "You must be the doctor of this Traffy's ship. Hey, now that I think about it, I should get a doctor for my crew too." Luffy squirmed under the blankets, biting his lip to stop himself from cringing in pain. He couldn't understand why it hurt so much to move. "Sorry, but I can't stay lying around like this. I've got a dream I've been waiting too long for. My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to become the Pirate King!"

The stranger stared, unfazed as he idly spun Luffy's straw hat on his finger. He had taken it from the bedside table without even moving; how did he manage that? _Magic_? "Moving will not be required for what I'll be needing from you next, East-Blue man. Listen here closely, do you know where you are right now?"

"A pirate ship."

"My name's Trafalgar Law, and I'm the Captain of the Heart Pirates. We picked you up on our travels and kept you alive here for over a week."

"A week?!" Luffy jolted upwards, then immediately regretted it afterwards when searing pain shot through his entire body. "Dammit, I can't believe I wasted so much time lying around like a vegetable. I've gotta hurry up and get to the Grand Line!"

"We're already there."

Luffy stared blankly. "Huh?"

"This ship is sailing in the waters of the Grand Line as we speak."

Luffy almost couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Wha - you're kidding, right? Oh hell no! You gotta take me back!" He demanded. There was no point in sailing the Grand Line if he didn't get there on his own efforts.

"And why should I do that? You're in no position to order me around." Law spoke coldly, emotion dead in his eyes. "You'll find that on this ship, your demands are as good as they would be in the ocean's abyss, that is to say - it amounts to nothing. Of course, if you'd rather take your chances with the ocean, I can arrange that." Despite being Luffy's saviour, there was no sympathy in this man's eyes.

"Just hear me out -"

Law cut him off. "Do not get ahead of yourself, East-Blue man. I think you're forgetting the fact that you're aboard a pirate ship. While I am the Captain of this ship, you are just an outsider, thus my words are the only ones that matter. Right now, my words to you are - I refuse to let you leave."

Luffy grit his teeth. "Damn, you're stubborn...! Even if you did save my life..." He huffed. "Fine. If you can't take me back, then at least drop me off at the nearest island. I can get back by myself. I wonder if I can get a ship there to sail back to East Blue...would I be alright in a rowboat again? Ooh, maybe I'll find a crew member!"

Law's stern voice snapped him out of his ramblings. "I believe you're severely misunderstanding your position. You see, I'm not so inclined to let you go after I worked so hard to save you. There'll be a need of compensation from you, as it's only fair trade."

"Oh. Right! I guess I kind of am in your debt..." Luffy hummed as he contemplated his situation, weighing out his urgency and the apparent need for compensation. "Okay! I'll owe you one. I can't really afford to lose any more time right now, so I promise to pay you back - whatever you need - in the future. Pinky promise."

"No," Law refused flat out.

Luffy was getting really frustrated now; air was blowing visibly from his flared nostrils. "I said pinky promise! For real! You can trust me. I'm not a man who goes back on his word."

"In this world we live in, a man has no use for words."

Luffy held up an index finger, using every ounce of his strength just to do so. "One week. That's as long as I'm willing to stay. If you've got a favour you want from me, it'll have to be within that time." He didn't think he could move at the moment anyways, even if he wanted to.

Law rose from his seat at the end of the bed to hover over Luffy's bedridden body, placing one hand on the mattress to support himself. "You're still not understanding clearly enough, so let me get this through your thick skull. You, East-Blue man, are currently my prisoner. You make no demands from me, you do not try to negotiate with me, and until I see fit to free you, you'll be remaining under my command for the rest of your meagerly life." With his other hand, he began playing idly with the IV tube attached to the patient's arm. "Whether I wish to dispose of you or sell you, your fate belongs in my hands now."

Luffy was utterly gobsmacked by this declaration. He quickly forgot all feelings of gratitude and displayed as much defiance as he could on his weakened face. "Not happening! I absolutely refuse to be your prisoner!" Luffy stuck out his tongue and started thrashing feebly under the sheets, trying to land a blow on Law, but his body was sucked of all his strength. He growled in frustration. If only he wasn't in this state, he could easily fight his way out of the ship. "It's not fair!" He yelled.

"Not fair?" Law's eyes narrowed. "That's classic thinking from a naive newbie like you. _I_ am your enemy, never forget it or doubt it, I have no obligations towards you. If you were unprepared for the risk, maybe you shouldn't have left home too early. The strong survive and don't get to choose their fate, East-Blue man, that's the law of this world. The moment I saved your life, it was forfeited to me."

" _I HAVE A PROMISE TO KEEP_!" Luffy cried hoarsely. "I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES! I AIN'T GIVING ANY BIT OF MY LIFE TO YOU."

Law gazed down darkly at the lone pirate. Slowly, efficiently, he raised his hand and muttered, " _Room_." With that spoken move, the space around them changed to a darker shade of colour.

One moment, Luffy was looking up at Law's open outstretched hand; then in the blink of an eye, a translucent block encasing a red, still-beating organ appeared at his fingertips.

Luffy couldn't hold back his strangled gasp - half from surprise and half from the tormenting pain burning through his body. "Is that a heart...?"

"That's correct. Your heart, to be more exact." He tossed the organ up in the air and caught it again like a baseball. "You said you weren't giving any bit of your life, but with this in my possession, you've already given up all of it to me. See here -"

Law squeezed the heart and Luffy, reacting as if it were his own, bucked up with a strangled, agonizing cry.

It was only until Law let up his grip on the cubed heart that his pain started to subside. "That was just a demonstration of what would happen, in case you had any ideas of escaping from this ship on your own."

Luffy was too busy choking on his own saliva to give a proper retort, but his eyes displayed all the anger he felt.

"I recommend you don't do anything rash," he said, reading Luffy's thoughts. "With my powers, I can easily keep you alive and immobilized for the remainder of your life. You're still young, so choose wisely and don't attempt anything too foolish, or I may be taking away your legs next." Law stared coldly at the unfaltering defiance from his injured prisoner.

Even when immobilized and wrapped in blood-stained bandages with drool dribbling down his chin, Luffy continued to radiate a most intimidating presence.

Pocketing Luffy's straw hat and heart - his two most valuable possessions, Law towered over him with complete domination. "From this day forth, you'll be a member the Heart Pirates. I suggest you get used to the idea of submitting to another pirate, East-Blue man. As long as I'm around, your freedom no longer exists."


	2. A Patient Kind of Prison

Luffy's breaths came out in ragged intervals as he blinked uncomfortably at the darkened tiles of the ceiling. Before he left, Law had administered a fresh a dose of morphine into his veins, leaving Luffy with a tingling numbness.

He hated it. He hated feeling so weak and helpless. When he set sail for the seas, he vowed to create his own strength so he wouldn't have to hide behind the backs of others, so that he didn't need protecting anymore. He knew he was more than this.

Ace would be so mad if he could see him now. His stupid little brother in need of saving right after he had left home. No. Luffy refused to let this happen. Not when he promised Shanks, Ace, and Sabo - too many promises for him to fail now. All throughout his life he needed people to protect him while he could only stand by and watch them get hurt. Not anymore. He refused to submit to this kind of fate.

"I'm going to live," he rasped to the empty room. _Ace...Sabo..._ "I'll get past this by myself. Nothing's gonna stop me from becoming the Pirate King."

First off, he needed to recover his strength if he was going to beat up that Traffy-dude. He allowed himself to rest for now, and letting his eyelids fall blissfully shut, he descended into a deep sleep with absolute silence filling the space around him.

Outside the patient's room, Law cradled the steadily beating heart in his hand gently. "Rest well," he muttered under his breath.

 

\---

 

For the next several days, that dastardly Captain made no further appearances in his room. The only people Luffy saw was the crew who came in at intervals during the day to give him food and clean his bedpan. Sometimes Shachi - the one with the puffy hat - would come in to check on his condition. Out of everyone else who visited, he was the only one who bothered trying to talk to Luffy.

"You're looking much better these days," said Shachi brightly as he wheeled a cart of boxes into the room.

"Uh-huh. I think I've recovered enough to eat some meat, don'tcha think?" Luffy said as he scooped up a spoonful of porridge from the food tray on his lap. On the side was a small helping of carrot puree and mashed peas; he made a sorrowful face at the meal. "I've had enough of this glop food."

"Sorry, East-Blue," said Shachi with an apologetic smile. "This diet is strictly Captain's orders."

"Damn that Traffy...that dude's just too much. He even took my hat with him." Luffy vengefully shook his fist in the air, willing his resentment to reach Law. Then he swiftly turned his head to look at Shachi. "Hey, why d'you keep calling me East-Blue? Didja forget? My name's Monkey D. Luffy."

Shachi nervously handled the supplies he was restocking in the cabinet. "Oh. Well, that's what Captain calls you...and since he told us not to call you by your real name..." Cutting himself off, he quickly averted his eyes back to the unpacked boxes.

Luffy cocked his head in confusion. "Why'd he do something like that?"

With his back to Luffy, Shachi answered, "I guess you could say it's kind of like a nickname. We call you East-Blue because that's where you're from, but I guess it can be taken as a different meaning. Well 'cause, y'know how East Blue is considered the weakest of the seas..."

Catching on to the hidden meaning, Luffy cried out, "I'm not weak!"

Shachi shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me, I don't believe you're weak...but in your current state, who knows?"

"Just call me by my real name."

"Sorry man, can't. Your status is pretty much equal to that of a prisoner here, and prisoners don't get real names." Shachi tried to smile reassuringly. "But you're still a patient at the moment, so it's not like we'll treat you badly while you're recuperating. Captain's a doctor, so he's real strict on that stuff."

Shachi's meager attempts at reassurance fell short on Luffy's ears. All he heard was that one word: prisoner. That was the reality of his position. He placed a hand over the empty hole in his chest; it was unnerving (but admittedly also pretty cool) to feel the missing gap that was big enough for him to stick his entire hand through. He clenched his fist hard enough to feel bones creak.

After a long stretch of eating in silence, Shachi finished restocking the medicine cabinet and cleared away Luffy's empty food tray. (The meal might have been glop, but edible food was still food.) Before Shachi stepped through the doorway to make his exit, he glanced back once more at Luffy. He was biting his lip nervously, as though unsure of whether to speak his mind or not.

"I know the Captain probably seems like the worst guy to you right now. For holding you here against your will. But he's actually nicer than you think..." Shachi looked like he had more to say, but stopped himself.

"I know that," said Luffy, surprising Shachi with his answer. "The dude did save my life, after all. But that doesn't mean I'm forgiving him for keeping me prisoner - _and_ for feeding me nothing but glop this entire time!" He added that last point with heated emphasis, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm gonna be my own Captain - then nobody can make me eat glop three times a day. That's why I absolutely refuse to accept someone else as Captain!"

"Because of the food...?" Shachi shook his head, but he was grinning. "Yeah, I figured you'd never accept the Captain...but I'm glad to hear you don't hate him."

"I'll really hate him if he doesn't give me some meat!" Luffy called out, but Shachi had already retreated out of the room.

The next day, he found a slab of juicy meat hidden under his carrot puree. Luffy almost jumped onto Shachi's back out of sheer joy.

\---

"It's about time for you to get released," said Shachi as he observed Luffy's records on a clipboard.

Luffy had gained enough of his strength back to raise his arms above his head and victoriously pump his fists into the air. "Awesome! I'm gettin' off of this ship!"

"Released out of _bed_ , I mean," corrected Shachi.

Luffy lowered his arms but his eagerness didn't deflate. Getting out of bed meant that he was that much closer to escaping off this ship. But first off, there was still that most important matter. "Hey, where's my hat? I want my hat. That Traffy-dude took it, didn't he? Tell 'im to give it back!"

"Oh right, your hat. Captain said you'd be asking for it..." Shachi had that apologetic look on his face again, though it was mostly hidden by the shadow of his hat and sunglasses. Luffy vaguely wondered why he always wore sunglasses even indoors. "I'm sorry. Uh, Captain has confiscated it for the time being." Shachi took a step backwards in expectation of the fallout to come.

Stealing his heart was one thing, but taking his hat was a step too far. " _Confiscated_?!" He spat out, his face screwed up in anger. Without hesitation, Luffy threw the bed sheets off of him and stood up, stomping towards the exit of the room.

Although he was on the small side, his movements were like a freight train - powerful and unstoppable. Shachi had to throw his entire weight around Luffy's shoulders, wrapping his arms around the furious boy in an attempt to delay him. "W - wait! You can't just leave!"

"Where's your Captain?" Luffy demanded as he stormed into the hallway. "He's got a lot of nerve - thinkin' he can take my treasure from me."

"Okay, okay! I'll take you to the Captain's quarters," Shachi conceded, knowing he didn't have the power to stop Luffy in his tracks, and that it'd be more trouble than it was worth to have him rampaging around the ship. "It's the other way - further into the ship. You can talk to the Captain there yourself..."

Shachi managed to steer a steaming pirate towards the Captain's quarters, where he didn't even have a chance to knock before Luffy stormed in without warning. Trafalgar Law sat at a writing desk in the middle of the room, where he seemed to be looking over various maps while writing on a piece of parchment. He didn't look up when his door burst open, and instead continued to finish the sentence he was writing.

"Okay, there you are. Here's what's up," Luffy began without preamble, his hands firmly placed on his hips. "I want my hat and my heart, then I'm getting off of this ship. I don't want to fight you if I can help it, 'cause you did save my life. So - _where's my hat_?" Shachi stood behind Luffy, hovering uncertainly near the door frame, as though he wasn't sure whether he should leave or stay for the upcoming clash.

The Captain paused for a brief moment, tapping his pen's nib against the ink bottle to shed the excess ink. "You' seem quite vigorous now, that's a good sign," he commented idly, eyes focused on the papers on his desk. "It means your body's recovery is going well underway. So, think you're feeling well enough to start working? I won't have you lazing around forever; you'll have to start pulling your own weight here, as one of the crew."

Luffy cocked his head, the meaning clearly not getting through to him. "Huh? Didn't you hear me before? I ain't staying to be part of your crew." He folded his arms over his chest. "But thanks for the food, I really appreciate it - even the glop food."

Law took his time setting his pen down, then lifted his head to inspect the guest before him. "You must suffer from your poor memory. I never assumed you were the brightest, but I hoped I wouldn't have to repeat myself. Your freedom - it's no longer yours. Give up on whatever dreams you've had, I'm not letting you go."

Luffy was getting irked now. "I'm not listening to what you say! I don't care! I'm leaving this ship no matter what." Heart or no heart, nothing was going to chain him down. (Because Luffy was the type of idiot to think that he'd be able to get by just fine without his heart, surely).

Law stared and briskly said, "So be it." He leaned comfortably back in his chair. "If you're willing to abandon your precious hat and go, by all means. I won't stop you."

"Of course I'm not!" Luffy cried in outrage. "That hat's my precious treasure. I came here to get it back. Where'd you put it?" He swiveled his head around, surveying all around the room. When he found no trace of his hat, a sudden horrible thought struck him. "You didn't - _toss it_? _Bastard_ -"

"I didn't throw your hat away," said Law in a droll voice. "I've just placed it somewhere out of your reach."

Luffy craned his neck to search near the ceiling and the top of the shelves. "That ain't a problem, I can reach any high place by stretching my arms."

"I mean it's in a place only I can access using my powers. It would be rather impossible for the likes of you."

Luffy strode a few steps forward and slammed his hands on the desk. "I want. My hat. _NOW_." 

Radiating indifference, Law considered the boy before him. "Then I offer you a choice. Either I return your hat and you remain in this room, or you leave this ship with nothing. What will it be?"

"I WANT MY HAT!" Luffy shouted, his one-track-mind overpowering all other considerations.

"Very well." Law raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In that moment, Luffy felt his vision alter abruptly as he found himself facing the same room from a different perspective. Hardly a second later, a familiar weight fell on his head, along with an unfamiliar weight that snaked around his arm and snapped onto his wrist with a _click_. He felt all of his rejuvenated strength leaving him in a rapid rush, to the point where his legs couldn't even support him and he collapsed against the wall. Getting a good look at his current position, he realized he had been sent to a far corner of the room - probably the work of that Traffy-dude's magic powers. His right hand had been handcuffed to a pipe attached to the wall, and although he probably could have broken through his confinements easily, he felt strangely unable to even lift an arm up.

"Wha - what's up with this?" He panted as sweat formed at his brow. "Why do I feel so..."

"Weak?" Law finished for him. He had turned his chair to face Luffy, who was lying pathetically in the corner of the room. "I assume this is your first time encountering this sort of thing. Those cuffs I've fixed on you are made up of sea-stone, a material that shares the same energy with that of the ocean. Thus as a Devil-Fruit user hated by the sea, you feel the same effects as though you were being touched by seawater. It's a shame to do this to a patient, but it's the easiest way to subdue you, since you won't be able to use your strength or powers at all."

Luffy grimaced. The sensation of the sea-stone felt awful on his skin, sending a nostalgic tingling through his body that made him nauseous. "What's the deal? Get this offa me, Traffy!" He tugged at the cuff on his wrist, but he soon gave up when the effort only made the sickly sensations worse.

"This was the result of your choice. You wanted your hat, and I delivered. In return, you won't set a foot outside of this room." Law's eyes bore down into Luffy's withered form with absolutely no hint of sympathy. "If you wish to leave, you only have to give up your hat to me as collateral."

Luffy tugged his hat on his head closer to him. "No...way."

Law shrugged and returned his attention to the work splayed out on his desk, acting as if there had been no interruption in the first place. "The cot is there for you to sleep. Meals and water will be brought to you at the regular times. Try not to make too much noise, because I do have duct tape stowed in my desk."

Luffy looked down and saw that he was lying right on top of a single-sized cot. "You were _planning_ this!"

"Not so dim after all." Law cocked a brow. "But if I recall correctly, you are the one who chose to stay in my room."

"I didn't choose anything! I just wanted my hat back!" Luffy retorted.

"Then would you rather settle for the other option?" Law's dark eyes snapped to Luffy's. "The one that involves me throwing you out into the jaws of the ocean, where you can fend for yourself - which, I remind you, is essentially the equivalent of a death sentence for a Devil-Fruit user such as yourself."

Luffy gulped as flashes of endless blue - suffocation - hurt - pain - all flooded his mind. But even with that threat hanging over him, he refused to give up. " _No_. I reject both options," he declared firmly with a fire burning everlasting in his eyes.

Law turned away, taking the parchment he had written on and folding it into an envelope. "Shachi," he called to his crew member, who was still hovering by the doorway. "Take this to the Z-310 post, D5. Tell him to take the quickest route, but not to draw attention."

Shachi quickly stepped forward and received the letter, saluting his Captain. "Yes, Captain!" Then, with a small, worried glance back at Luffy, he hurried out of the room. The door clicked shut behind him and Luffy was then left truly alone with Law in the residual silence.

"You're really something, even in this state," said Law, his voice punctuated by the scratching of his pen. "You've managed to win over one of my best men already. What do we call this power...a natural charm? Or perhaps you're such a dunce that people can't help but feel sympathy?"

Luffy glared with all his might and bared his teeth. "I don't know what you're on about, but I'm not gonna stay quiet, y'know! I'm gonna make so much noise that you won't get a good night's sleep!" He blew a spit-filled raspberry and started making all sorts of obscene facial expressions directed towards Law.

At first glance, it appeared as though Law was severely annoyed by such a display of childish behaviour. Though subtly, Law raised a hand to his mouth, covering the smile that threatened to slip. It was unexpected; he looked like he was on the verge of letting out a laugh. But just as soon as it appeared, that rare display of sincerity was gone in an instant. Law stood up from his chair, put on his coat, and grabbed a tall sword that had been resting against the wall.

"Ah, where you going?" Luffy asked, blinking back to awareness.

"Out," he replied shortly, moving swiftly. He stopped just when he gripped the door handle and glanced back one last time. "I'd tell you to behave yourself while I'm gone...but it's not as if you're in a position to cause trouble." The corner of his mouth quirked upwards and without another word, he opened the door and left.

Luffy stomped his feet maddeningly, shouting after Law even after the door shut closed, "Oi - don't leave me here! WAIT!" His shouts immediately died down as he lost the breath to speak. He slumped down against the wall and onto the plush cot below him, laying his weary head onto the pillow. Even though his mind screamed at him to keep fighting, all his body wanted to do was stay motionless. Just a short rest would do...just for a while...and when he woke up, he'd be raring to go again.

 

\---

 

"Is it alright to leave him like that, Captain?" Shachi asked. "He only just got released from his bed..."

Law scrutinized the misty air settling above the waves, where the shadow of an island loomed in the horizon. The cold wind blew gently against the exposed skin of his face, bringing the spray of saltwater with it."You're awfully concerned for the man," he noted. "Are you sure you're not getting attached already, Shachi?"

"Uh - that's not it!" Shachi stared down and scratched the side of his head. "Well, I mean, he's a really nice guy and it's kind of hard to hate him...but an enemy's still an enemy!" Though he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"It's fine to admit you like him. That's just a part of his nature." Law pulled out the Den-Den Mushi in his pocket and placed it on his own palm. "Is the communication line open?"

"We should be in range," said Penguin from where he was crouched over the open case containing the signal jammer. He attached a cord to the Den Den Mushi in Law's hand. "I've scrambled our location, they won't be able to trace the signal."

"Then it's time to inform the world of good news. It's been a week since we've found Straw-Hat; if his crewmates are still alive, they should be alert for any bit of news pertaining to their comrades. It's been nothing but silence from the rest of them, thus it can only be up to the Captain to break this stalemate."

Law handed the receiver to one of his crewmates behind him. Having received his instructions beforehand, he cleared his throat and adjusted his voice to an indistinguishable pitch.

When Penguin gave the cue, he uttered the lines he was ordered to say, "...Hello, hello. Greetings, everyone. We are an anonymous group who have hijacked this broadcast to bring you just one single announcement. In regards to the Captain of the Straw-Hat crew...Monkey D. Luffy _...he is alive_!"

 

\---

 

"Captain," called Penguin, catching Law's attention. "I don't mind us helping Straw-Hat...but you're not going to stray from our original goal just for the sake of one man, are you?"

Law stalled, aware of the fact that the rest of the crew's eyes had fallen on them. It wasn't the first time he had received doubt on a decision he made, and it was quite understandable. Pirates didn't have the tendency to go around helping other pirates just for the sake of camaraderie, to the point of trying to reunite a rival Captain with his crew. Law let out a breath. "Who do you think I am? Regardless of Straw-Hat man, we're still heading to the next island, towards One Piece." He glanced around at his crew. "It would be foolish not to take advantage of this moment of vulnerability from the Straw-Hats to advance further. If Straw-Hat man really did discover a clue to One Piece, then obviously it's in my best interest to keep him as my 'prisoner'."

The crew behind him cheered. "That's our cunning Captain for yah!"

Penguin nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Please don't forget, Captain, that he is our enemy."

He didn't need to be told twice. "After his memories return, that's what he'll be. But for now, he's just another East-Blue newbie, got it?"

" _Aye, aye, Captain_!"  

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes on my translation choices.
> 
> *In regards to Law's odd quirk of adding -ya to the end of titles, since it sounds odd to add it to English names, I decided to change it to adding -man instead. For example, 'Straw-Hat-ya' would turn into 'Straw-Hat man'. It's supposed to mean something like, 'Man of the Straw-Hat' (or in this case, 'Man of East-Blue'), so Law's not trying to sound like a dudebro by saying man all the time. It's weird but Law's weird in general.
> 
> *Luffy's nickname for Law is Torao to be exact, which is supposed to mean Tiger-guy in Japanese. But that reference doesn't work in English, so I just switched it to 'Traffy'. Not as funny but I guess it kind of sounds like taffy? ('Cause Law's as frustrating to chew as a taffy ahahaha....)


End file.
